


Pulling forward

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good could come from being dragged into a dark alley. Ezra knows this all to well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling forward

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...yeah! Anyhow, someone asked me how I felt about Ezra/Kanan and honestly...I don't know? Ezra is rather young. And I know that Hera/Kanan is canon. If I were to write something like that, I'd have to make it AU and I CERTAINLY would have to ump Ezra's age a bit at least. I mean right now I'm quite happy to write family bonding honestly but if there's a interest then I might try.

“Sithspit!” Ezra cursed, blinking stars out of his eyes as he was slammed into the wall of the ally he had been dragged into. A rough hand covered his mouth and Ezra stared in shock at the man in front of him.

Carl. Carl was there. Why was he...

Ezra struggled against the grip and the hands but couldn't get away from it as Carl's left arm dug into Ezra's chest as the older man was keeping him still, the other watching the alley to see if anyone had noticed the teen being pulled in as he had been.

Ezra growled and tried to yell only for Carl to remove his hand and backhand him hard, stars going a glow in his brain. 

He could taste copper in his mouth and knew he was bleeding. The trader must have split his lip with the backhand.

“Shut up Ezra. If you know what's good for you, you'll be quiet.” Carl hissed. “Do you have any idea the amount of trouble I got into because of our last meeting?” The man looked half mad. “Could have handled my friends ribbing me but when my boss found out how old you were...” He hissed in anger.

He had a pretty clear idea who had told his boss, those friends, of Ezra.

The smart mouthed teen was about to respond when Carl gripped him by the throat, keeping him against the wall. Ezra didn't dare reach for his lightsaber or use the Force as he glared at the man, feeling a trickle of blood go down his chin.

“He set me on probation, I'm on fucking probation Ezra. I'm not allowed to handle the trade station alone because apparently I'm a 'risk' now.” He sneered before going for the zipper on the teens flight-suit. 

Ezra hissed back at that, trying to escape the grasp only to have Carl tighten his hand around his throat, cutting of his air supply until black spots were in Ezra's eyes and he almost passed out.

The trader used that opportunity to get the flight-suit fully unzipped and of Ezra's shoulders along with the vest, letting it hit the ground while the vest slipped down to a narrow waist. He licked his lips at that, remembering last time he had the teen under him, squirming and whining. 

“You are a fucking risk you disgusting stoopa.” Ezra spat out, defiant despite Carl lifting his hand and repeating the backhand from earlier.

“Shut up!” Carl was going to be kind. Just for old times sake, but by now he was angrier then ever and he wanted to make this damn Loth-rat cry.

“No, you are disgusting! I was fucking ten!” Ezra rasped out as the other tightened his grip on his throat again.

“You were whoring yourself out.” Carl replied as his hands went for Ezra's underwear. The moment those cold fingers touched hot skin Ezra slammed his knee into the others stomach, feeling something disgustingly slimy linger in his stomach at the others words.

“I was surviving!” Ezra pulled the flight-suit top half up, glaring at the man while he was pulling it on, ready to defend himself. He fought against Zeb often enough and Zeb was a lot bigger then the human in front of him. 

“I was surviving and doing everything I could to!”

Yes, like a sewer rat.” Carl snarled. “Only good you have going for you is that body. I'm going to enjoy making you cr-” A heavy dark hand came down on the brunettes shoulder. 

“If you know what's best for you, you won't finish that sentence.” Cold fury rolled through those words as Ezra felt his shoulders reluctantly relax at the sight of Kanan standing there. He finished zipping up his outfit quickly and watched Kanan first slammed his fist into the mans face then waved his hand in front of Carl's face. “You don't know anyone named Ezra.”

“I don't know anyone named Ezra.” Carl repeated in a monotone. 

“You accidentally hit your face in a wall.” Kanan added.

“I hit the wall accidentally.”

“You are going to go back to your bed and re-think your life choices.” Kanan said.

“I am going to go back to my bed and re-think my life choices I think.” Carl started walking away.

The Jedi didn't want to, cold fury was still lingering in him as he watched the man walk away. He had to remind himself that Jedi's did not kill in rage before he turned to his padawan who was quickly picking up his vest, trying to shake dirt and litter out of it.

“Are you alright? You're bleeding.” He stepped over, taking a forcibly calming breath through his nose. 

“Yeah, just...dandy.” Ezra swallowed before flinching as Kanan touched his shoulder. He hadn't meant to flinch but old instincts arose.

Kanan didn't say anything though as he carefully cupped Ezra's chin and looked at his lip. “He split it.” He noted quietly, pulling a tissue from his pocket and quickly cleaning Ezra's chin before placing it against the split. 

“He...backhanded me.” Ezra admitted as Kanan held him still, still carefully dabbing at the fresh wound.

“You're going to bruise.” The darker male sighed a bit before drawing Ezra against his chest, tucking him under his chin. “Okay, honestly, how do you feel? Need you to be open with me here Ezra because the bond is telling me you are not fine.”

The blue eyed teen quieted down at that before sighing a bit. “I...I am fine, I mean...I know he's wrong. I know he's wrong for...for this, for what he did before. That kind of thing.” He said quietly.

“But knowing and believing are different huh?” Kanan murmured. Ezra quietly nodded into his chest.

“I can't tell you how to start believing Ezra but he was wrong. Just keep that in mind.” He sighed and rubbed the teens back slowly before pulling back a bit and tilting the teens head up, frowning at the way Ezra was swelling up and th-wait...wait a moment.

“Are those finger marks on your throat?” He tilted Ezra's head a bit further up and then to the sides, narrowing his eyes. He had half a mind to follow after Carl as he stared at them before Ezra covered his dark hand with one of his own tanned ones.

“...Can we just go to the Ghost?” He asked.

“I...yes, of course. You need to treat that lip and Hera has some balms that treats bruises.” Kanan shook himself. “Hold the tissue against your lip, its still bleeding.” He added, waiting for Ezra to cover the slowly soaking tissue with his own hand before he let go, sliding his arm around the teens shoulders instead while leading him out of the alley. 

“...Is Hera going to be annoyed I didn't get the meilouron I promised her?” Ezra mumbled. 

“Kid, at this point, she's going to fuss over you and tell me to track down the scumbag so she can re-arrange his face personally.” Kanan squeezed Ezra's shoulder gently.

“...Sure you can't let it slip to her where he is?” He gave a half smile up at the other man.

“Don't tempt me kid. I'm this close to doing it myself and finishing the job I started.” Kanan smirked down at him.

“...If you do, take me along, I wanna watch it.”

“Kid, you worry me sometimes heh.”

Ezra smiled, resting his head against Kanan's chest. “...Hey, how did you find me?”

“Bond.” The older man grunted a bit, shrugging.

“Oh...huh. Getting a bit weird how you can find me.”

“Hey, be grateful kid, with all the trouble you get yourself into Ezra.”

“Hey, trouble finds me!”

“Suuure Ezra, sure.”


End file.
